The Pros And Cons Of Dubs
by Smex Lemur
Summary: Oneshot. Horo and Ren discuss the pros and cons of dubs... hehe. HoroRen.


**The Pros And Cons Of Dubs**

"Hey Ren?"

"Yes, Horo?"

"Do you ever wonder why Americans dub animes?" Ren sighed. Another meaningless question. Ah well, he didn't have anything better to do.

"No, I have no idea."

"Because, you know, it's kind of stupid," Horo shrugged. He was sitting next to Ren, who had started on a book. Horo had nothing to do, so he started to ponder about… things.

"It can't be that bad," Ren pointed out, laying his book on the table. Horo grinned- his attempt at getting attention had been a success.

"It is! I mean, have you ever _heard_ my voice in the dubbed version? It's awful."

"Well, it can't be worse than your Japanese one."

"Hey! It is worse. And besides," he made a face. "They call me _Trey_. I mean, what's wrong with HoroHoro? I think it's the best name ever!"

"Can you imagine Americans pronounce it? It would sound weird…"

"They would pronounce it exactly like they pronounce it in the Japanese version!"

"… My point exactly."

"So you're saying you like Trey more than me?" Ren sighed- this was so tiring. And yet, it somehow was amusing. He never really did like a discussion- it was too troublesome, but this was different. It really wasn't a serious one and he could tease Horo a bit…

"Horo, Trey is you. Only with another voice. Anyway, it doesn't really matter to me," he responded.

"Well, how about your voice then. I mean, come on! It sounds as if you came from England instead of China… and they even changed your name as well! Len…"

"Len isn't _that _bad," Ren said.

"No, maybe not… but your English voice is- it's a real turn-off," Horo said, with a grin. It earned him a flick on the head though, but Ren's face, which was rather red, was worth it. "By the way- don't you think it's weird?" Ren gave him a confused look. "I mean, your voice has an English accent, and yet Lyserg's voice doesn't, while he's from London! It's weird…"

"Hm, that is odd," Ren said, appearing to think it over.

"_And_," Horo started once again. "Do you know Hao's English name?"

They both shuddered.

"Zeke," they said in unison.

"I can't believe Hao hasn't killed those Americans already. I mean, Trey is one thing, but Zeke? I would so die of embarrassment." Ren had to agree with Horo on that one. How could anyone name one of the most dangerous guys on the face of the planet _Zeke? _And what the hell was wrong with Hao? It was a much better name for someone who was born in the Patch Village- much more of an Indian name.

"But dubs aren't all bad," Ren said.

"Right. They're not. And Ryu isn't in love with Lyserg," Horo responded dryly. Ren merely shrugged at the sarcasm.

"No, because little children in America can watch us too. If they can't read any subtitles- it's handy for them."

"Well, I guess that's true… but still, what little kid would want to see us? Unless they like cute Chinese guys in skimpy outfits," Horo winked at Ren, who had, yet again, turned red.

"I do _not _wear skimpy outfits!" he yelled, smacking Horo on the head once again.

"Dude, you do. They're so revealing," Horo said, drooling. Well, he would've drooled, but since Ren doesn't like it when he does, he refrains himself from doing so. "Well, at least the dubbed version can't change the images," Horo said, slipping his arms around Ren's waist and pulling the slightly smaller Shaman on his lap. "Or else we probably couldn't do this." And with that, he gave Ren a, slightly sloppy, kiss. Ren, who wasn't about to protest, wrapped his arms around Horo's neck and deepened it. After a moment, they both stopped to catch their breaths.

"You know," Ren murmured, running a hand through Horo's blue hair. "They actually can."

"_What!" _Horo yelled. He looked at Ren with a raised eyebrow. Ren simply nodded, knowing that the Ainu wanted some kind of confirmation. "That's it!" Horo yelled. "I'm _so _writing a letter."

"Oh dear," Ren said, sarcasm obvious. "I'm sure they'd be so scared. A letter from Trey- I mean Horo!" Horo just glared at him. Ren laughed and wrapped his arms around his neck once more, pulling _his_ idiot closer and kissing him.

Oh yes, the dubbed version was nothing compared to this.

--

A/N: … Yeah o.o… Mehe, this was inspired when I was watching the dubbed version of SK. It was so hilarious XD I liked Yoh's voice though, that one was alright… the rest was just… weird o.o…


End file.
